ultradragonballfandomcom-20200214-history
Goku's Rival
Goku's Rival (悟空のライバル?参上!!, Gokuu no Raibaru? Sanjou!; lit. "Goku's Rival? Appears!") is the fourteenth episode of Dragon Ball and the first episode of the Tournament Saga. Summary The episode begins with Goku riding on the Flying Nimbus and traveling towards Kame House to receive training from Master Roshi. Elsewhere, Yamcha's airship crashed into a deep jungle. Bulma, Yamcha, Oolong and Puar jumped before the crash and were basically unharmed, but now they were stuck in the middle of a deep jungle. After Bulma saw a large flying monster, she grabbed Yamcha and started running. Puar and Oolong then followed. In another part of the jungle, a small boy was venturing through the jungle, but where was he heading to? Meanwhile, Goku continued to travel on the Flying Nimbus towards the Kame House, and he had some fun on the way. He soon arrived at Roshi's house. For some reason Master Roshi didn't answer his door. Goku jumped in the window and saw Master Roshi watching an excercise video and he seemed to be mesmerized by it. Goku couldn't get Master Roshi's attention, so he yelled in Master Roshi's ear. Goku explained he was here to train, but was hungry and needed food. Master Roshi pointed to the kitchen and told Goku to take something that he liked from the refrigerator. Goku then basically ate everything that was in the fridge. Meanwhile, Bulma and the others were walking through a heated desert to find that they were heading south, when they were supposed to be heading north. Bulma then thought she saw a sandstorm, but it was that same little boy from the jungle whose running had caused the sand to blow. Back at the Kame House, Goku then told Master Roshi that he was ready for training. Master Roshi told Goku to find him a young girl first. Goku thought that was weird but he agreed. After Master Roshi gave his guidelines, he realized that Goku’s tail was gone. Goku told Master Roshi that it was probably bored. He then left to find the girl. Master Roshi then prepared for the date by dressing in his finest clothes (suit and Turtle Shell). He then waited impatiently for Goku to get back. Goku then arrived only to bring back a very large woman. Meanwhile, the small boy was now travelling by boat across the ocean. Back at the Kame House, Master Roshi showed Goku the type of girl that he wanted. Goku understood and left to find her. He returned soon after with a pretty girl. Master Roshi then told Goku to ask her for him to walk with him. Goku agreed and soon returned to tell Master Roshi that she didn’t want to walk, but instead swim. Master Roshi was now very excited. He then ran to meet her to find out that she was a mermaid. Master Roshi then tried to use some of his “charm” only to get punched in the eye by the mermaid who then swam away. Roshi then told Goku to look for another young girl quite like the last without flippers. The small boy then arrived at the Kame House. He jumped from his boat onto Master Roshi’s island landing headfirst. Goku then helped him up. The boy then told Master Roshi that his name was Krillin and that he came for training from Master Roshi. Master Roshi told Krillin that he did not accept everyone who came at his door, and told him no. Krillin then convinced him with a few periodicals. Master Roshi then told Krillin to help Goku find him a young girl and then they would both receive training. Krillin tried to jump on the cloud only to fall through (due to him having naughty magazines). Master Roshi then told Krillin that only people with a pure heart could ride on the cloud. Voice cast Trivia *This was the first new episode of Dragon Ball dubbed in english since 1995. *When Krillin is handing Roshi Dirty Magazines, all of them are exactly the same in one shot exept for a blue one that features males instead of females. *In the dub the porno magazines are altered. The women are altered to wear clothes, and word "dating" is added to the cover of the most prominent one. Gallery GokuRoshiLol.Ep.14.png RoshiTurtleShells.png GokuLikesBoth.png KrillinEarlyDragonBall01.png KrillinEarlyDragonBall02.png DirtyMagazines.png|Krillin's present for Master Roshi Category:Page added by SSJ4 Vegito Category:Episodes Category:Dragon Ball Category:Dragon Ball Episodes Category:Tournament Saga Category:Canonical Pages